50 Shades Inbetween
by YetiWithAPonytail
Summary: For all the people who miss reading Fifty Shades for the first time. Ana and Christian aren't married yet but take a trip to Aspen with their friends, and I think Christian should have been a lot more playful, this is what should have happened...
1. Chapter 1

We've spent a week in Aspen so far, Christian and I wanted to take a break with the family including Kate and Ethan. It's been hectic at home with Christians company and work, he's been far too stressed and I hate my lost boy feeling out of control. As much as I love Christian I can't help but feel like I've got to defend myself when he protects me all the time, so after the little fight yesterday about him not wanting me to go skiing resulted In him keeping me inside for the day. Brilliant. Well I'm not staying cooped up in this beautiful cabin whilst I can hear Elliot and Kate sledging outside, as much as I love alone time with Christian I'm still 22 and I want to have fun aswell! Right, I'll distract him.

He's sitting cuddling me with his legs outstretched and mine over his. 'Christian?'

'Mmm'

'I think we need more wood.'

'I'll get it, don't move.'

Controlling, as ever. When he gets up I get up too to 'go to the toilet'.

I can hear him opening the door to the garage, I quickly sneak out and run towards Kate and Elliot.

'Ana! We thought you were going to stay in all day!' Kate exclaimed.

'So did I!'

'We need to have some fun around here' Elliot declares.

Right, I thought, fifty will have fun whether he likes it or not! I pick up a snowball, is this a good idea? Too late, I aim it at the back if his head as he stands up.

'Aah! What the-'

'Ahahaha' we're all laughing, I'm watching his reaction like a hawk, weary of how this will go.

He turns round, confusion across his face, suddenly he spots me. And the deadly stare takes its toll, pinning me to the ground as he walks towards me shaking his head.

'Anastasia? Did you just throw a snowball at me?'

'Me? No of course not' chuckling as I say it, then I slow smile forms across his face as he says

'Youre just trying to wind me up this weekend, I think it's time you learnt a lesson.'

I watch him break into a run towards me and I run, laughing as I can't run properly on this damn snow.

'Christian!' I squeal as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I can hear Kate and Elliot laughing their heads off at me!

'Christian! I'm sorry!'

'Too late baby, you wanna play? Lets play.'

FUCK.

He picks up snow and scrubs it in my face laughing, 'christian!' I splutter 'don't you dare!'

'Well you've dared me now Ana'

He puts me down and just as he stands up with a snowball in his hand Elliot aimed one straight for his back.

'Elliot you fucker!'

Christian aims his for Elliot but misses and hits Kate!

I burst into fits of laughter at Kate's priceless expression!

'Right. That's it, no one hits my girl!' Elliot shouts. And he throws a snowball right into my stomach! Christian's face is like stone. Suddenly he grabs me and throws me to the ground behind the igloo Ethan and Mia built earlier today.

'Christian I-' he kisses me, the kind of kiss that apologises for everything and l don't hesitate to return the apology. 'I love you baby, but nobody throws snowballs off my girl either'. And I melt into the snow and how overwhelmed I am at this man and his mercurial personality. As we run he covers me from the blow of snowballs, then suddenly he turns and leaves me with Kate to join Elliot's team! Just as I was abandoned Ethan and Mia came out ' what the hell is going on?' Ethan asks. 'Ooo I want to play!' Mia runs over to me and Kate, dragging Ethan with her. 'Well I'm with the boys!' 'Such a baby!' Mia shouts at Ethan as he runs toward Christian and Elliot, 'right girls' Kate has her warrior face on 'we need to hit them, and hit them good, take no prisoners!' 'Right!' We declare, 'the game has begun!' Elliot shouts. 'Game on!' We answer back. And at that we all reach down and grab the snowballs, launching them this was and that, and I deliberately aimed for Christian because I know he's trying to hit my arse! The snowball smacks him right in the face! Yes! He looks at me with those beautiful eyes, full of excitement and I know he's enjoying himself, it relaxes me, unfortunately catching me off guard as Christian aims a snowball at my legs 'ah! Didn't hurt!'

I immediately regret my retaliation as he raises his eyebrows and starts to saunter towards me, 'I didn't mean it!' 'Oh really?' I walk backwards. 'Is that the game? Because you know I'll catch you' he jumps towards me and catches me, spinning me round and round and I scream with shock, 'Christian! I'm sorry! Put me down! Please!' I stutter between laughing. 'don't mess with our team, Christian! Fraternizing is against the rules.' Kate declares

'Yeah, whose team are you on, big brother? Go back to your loser side!' Mia adds

All of a sudden we are getting pounded by snowballs from both sides. I quickly squirm out of Christian's protective embrace as always. I role my eyes to myself, oh I hope he didn't see that. He is still grinning his sexy smile, that's good he must not have noticed. I don't know how much longer that smile will stay on his face, but (as I keep reminding myself) I am only 22 and I'm going have the fun I have wanted to all weekend.

I grab Mia and Kate then drag them behind the igloo to create a plan. 'quickly let's make as many snowballs as we can' I state. As me and Kate are busy, Mia is bouncing from foot to foot, I'm guessing she is as eager as ever to cause trouble and strike at the boys.

Mia quickly suggests ' right guys, I know our skills are great but we need to distract them so we can beat them!'

Then 5 minutes later, Mia gets ready to hobble out from behind the igloo, 'Ana stay on the lookout' Kate warns. As I look all I can see is Christian, wow! He looks manly in them jeans! Its great to see him being one of the guys, I suppose he is competitive though, there is no doubt about that, I have a feeling this isn't going to be a easy win. Ethan, Elliot and Christian have already built a fort about as high as our igloo .

'Well' Mia encourages sarcastically

'All is ready to go Mia' I state giggling. She must have seen what I was doing. Mia waddles out from behind the igloo and screams as the boys haul as many snowballs as they can 'aaaah!' Mia turns and screams, standing in a spot like a complete idiot hunching her back to shield her face from the attack. 'Guys help! They're too many!' Mia practically falls to the ground as the snowballs keep coming. I need to do something! I thought, I can't just leave Mia! Kate is shouting abuse to the boys, I forget how competitive she is, scares me sometimes... Think Ana, think! Right! I sneak off behind the igloo-'Ana! Where the HELL are you going?!' Kate yells at me whilst finally deciding to stop telling Elliot to drown in his own ego. 'Sshh! Quick! Get Mia!' Kate reaches out and grabs Mia who still has her eyes tightly shut and her hands balled into fists to her chest. 'Right, we're going to distract them okay?' I explain to them, 'I'm going to sneak off and Kate-you're going to carry on throwing snowballs!'

'Right Ana, got it. I can take the bastards'.

'What about me? What should I do!' Mia blurts

'You just keep watch, keep their attention on you two, shout at Christian about how much you like Ethan or something'(actually is that a good idea?)

'Right, got it Ana! Ooo I am SO gonna wind them up!' She says excitedly bouncing on her knees.

'Ready? They nod enthusiastically 'GO!'

Kate takes cover hurtling snowballs towards the boys who had sat down, clearly out of breath, they leap up and grab their already made stash of snowballs, 'hey! Ethan! Have a good time last night?'

Ethan laughed nervously and winked at Mia, unfortunately Christian wasn't taking any notice he was still watching me.

'Mia! Again!

'I know what I want to do tonight, only if you're up for it of course Ethan!'

Christian stopped in his tracks, shooting Mia a deadly look, then glared at Ethan as if daring him to answer back. This is my time, I thought, I run towards the garage and round back, all the while I can hear Mia wolf whistling at Ethan and Kate cursing at Elliot.

'You'll have to do better than that!' Elliot teases. I know this is risky but I just have to! I have to prove to Christian I can take care of myself, and besides, looking at the snow mobiles they're just the same as Motorbikes I guess and I've rode them before...


	2. Chapter 2

I scramble on to the seat, weary because of how Christian will react, my sweet fifty, we've been having so much fun, should I spoil it?no, I'm not spoiling it! He's always aware of my safety and I'm sure once I remind him that I am infact 22!- he'll lighten up..I hope..

I start the engine, it takes off immediately and I wasn't expecting it at all! But I swerve and turn round, heading towards the snowball war, I'm not going too fast because I don't really know how to control this thing and I fall off that will be the end of fifty never mind me! As I approach them they all turn in reaction to the noise of the engine, Mia starts whooping and Kate starts to laugh

'Go Ana!' They shout, it gives me confidence! I speed up, I pass Christian and his face drops. He drops the snowballs and stares at me, dreaded horror flashed across his face. He is completely speechless, I push my luck and quickly wave-I know I'm in for it and I don't want to get off! I'm not exactly looking forward to the outcome of my actions but the boys were winning! It was a race of action in my defence! I do another loop around the igloos and Christian starts to walk towards my snow mobile, I'm fucking terrified! I know he won't hurt me but his face says otherwise! I'm not going too fast but as I drive up the little hill Christian runs towards me, I don't know what to do! 'Ana Steele! Evil kineival!' Elliot declares, Ethan is too busy with Mia but as I'm distracted Christian yanks the key out of the slot and the snow mobile stops automatically.

He helps me out of the seat and before I even have time to explain he pins me against the snowmobile by my hips

'What. The fuck. Are you playing at?.'

His voice is deadly quiet, I'm so thankful the others are too busy fighting in the snow to hear us.

'Christian.. I'm sorry, it was just a distraction I didn't mean to-

He hung his head low, shaking it from side to side.

'Ana, Ana, Ana. WHEN will you learn that I am NEVER going to be happy about you risking your god damn life on these death machines! They go 60 mph Ana at the most! The snow here is far to deep for that speed however it can stall when you start at 20!'

'Christian I'm fine I-'

'Sh. I don't want to hear it Ana, you're so irresponsible sometimes'

'Irresponsible?! I push him back, 'I'm 22! How many times to I have to remind you? 17 year olds drive these things for Christ sake! I-

And before I know he's hoisted me over his shoulder 'that's enough Ana'

SHIT! What have I started now! Why didn't I just play it safe! omg what is he thinking. He still hasn't changed his face! Even when pissed he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen! Oh how I love this messed up fifty shades, even when he looks like he is going to hurt me, I'm scared now, I know he will never hurt me because that's what he is trying to protect me from, but still my subconsious is hiding from me along with my innergoddess, shit!, why didn't I just stay in the house bored and do as he says when he says it? oh yeah because I'm not his submissive, that's why, I think he forgets this! I think this wine I had earlier is giving me confidence. I didn't even realise he carried me nearly to the garage already! Shit why has nobody realised I'm gone?

should I react to him picking me up like a five year old? 'yes' my subconscious is telling me, ok here it goes.

'CHRISTIAN, put me down! You can't treat me like a child! Like I have just reminded you about 2 seconds ago I am 22, not 17 not 5, now put me Down!'

'Ok miss Steele' SHIT. He places me on the garage bench. Why do we have to be alone right now, surely we are meant to be in teams, aren't we? Kate will realise. He is glaring at me! Maybe I'm in worse trouble than I thought, suddenly he let's out his exasperated sigh!

'Ana Ana Ana, you know I was so pissed when you snuck out here in the first place, but then I realised we are here, on this holiday, in aspen for fun, we are in our own back garden, there is no harm going to come to us in OUR back garden,so I thought let's have some fun with our friends, however you proved me wrong once again' he takes a breath looking sad, oh fifty, don't look like that 'Anastasia...'

'Christian don't.'

He looks up at me with those exasperating eyes, taking my breath for a moment.

'I'm sorry for not regarding your controlling tendencies okay? But please Christian, try and remember, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself'

'I know it's just...'

'Just what?'

'Anastasia I know you can take care of yourself, I just love to take care of you anyways, it makes me feel cherished knowing I'm cherishing you.

I look at him, he's so sweet and controlling and no matter how exasperating he is he's my 50 shades and nobody else's.

'I like to control you because then I know you can't come to any harm under my hands'

'But Christian you can't control me all the time, i thought we'd set those boundaries already'

'I know, but, god damn it Anastasia!' He bangs his hands on the bench either side of me making me jump. Then he kisses me, a tender but still passionate kiss. When we pull away he says 'please, don't disregard your safety, I love you, it's my job to protect you, and I love that you defy me because it makes life challenging and new when I'm with you, but don't you ever pull a stunt like that again do you understand?'

He gazes at me, full on Christian grey smoulder, I swear I almost faint right there and then!

'Yes I understand..sir.'

He laughs, an outstanding boyish laugh that makes me laugh aswell,

'Youre impossible, and i love you' he states and he kisses me once more before we head hand in hand to return to the snowball fight, and I'm so glad I get to say that Im Christian grey's, and he is mine and it's me he's protective about and it's me spending a week in this beautiful Aspen villa with the man I stayed out in the snow until our toes were numb, and we had no more energy. Christian even let me on the snow mobile again- with him driving of course.

The day was perfect, well almost perfect apart from the detour Mia and Kate decided we needed to take because 'we just have to go shopping' Mia demanded 'you need the perfect cocktail dress for the party on Saturday' apparently its the event of the year, all of christian's colleagues will be there. 'you'll be the centre of attention' Kate insisted. great. 'you need to look like the girlfriend of a multi millionaire' I suppose I have to get used to the lifestyle sometime, but them few hours felt like years, I'm so glad Christian hired my Caroline Acton, I wouldn't be able to endure this every other week. Anyway, once Mia and Kate had decided on my perfect dress we got to go home and see Christian again. When we got there they were playing pool, the first thing I saw when he realised I was home, was the smirk playing on his lips, I blushed scarlet at the thought of his playful gaze on me, I had to convince the girls to leave and refuse the proposal to play, seeing him near that pool table just brought back memories that I didn't want to encourage whilst my friends were round, so we waited in the family room watching 'pretty woman'.

Just then the amazing specimen that I call Christian walked out of the en-suite interrupting my thoughts, looking as gorgeous as ever! Will I ever get tired of that sight? No I don't think so. 'Ana, are you packed for this afternoon, Taylor is bringing the mini bus round at 11'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ana!'

I'm lying awake in bed, bored actually I'm surprised its me awake and not Christian. I can hear Kate trying to shout of me but keeping her voice down.

'Ana! Do you know what time it is?!'

And suddenly I'm even more awake, it's midnight.. Midnight margaritas! My god this was an old tradition me and Kate used to have back in our apartment! I carefully lift Christian's arm off my belly and sneak out of bed, he's out like a light bless him.

'Kate sh! The blender is too loud!'

Mia says,

'Its fine! Elliot and Ethan are sound asleep and Christian is all the way upstairs! Now where the hell is Ana?'

'Aahh! Midnight margaritas!'

I dance into the kitchen excited to spend time with my girls!

'Woo!' Mia hands me a glass,

'A toast everyone! To a girls night and forgotten tradition'

We all laugh from excitement and drink our margaritas silently dancing round the kitchen bench, careful not to wake the boys up.

It comes to 20 to 1 and we've drunk 4 glasses so far, I forget to mention the 2 glasses of champagne we finished!

We're all lying on the huge sofa, Kate's head on my lap and her legs across Mia, glasses in our hands but half empty.

'Ive missed this Kate.' I say half drunk, 'I love Christian but I miss having a free life where I can do whatever I want'.

' I hear you Ana' Mia agrees.

'Christian is great but there's no way I could be you, I mean obviously not in that way..'

We all burst into fits of laughter, it isn't even funny but the drinks have taken their toll.

'I love Elliot guys, I really do, and he's great in bed'.

'Here , here, I have no problem in that area' I add, 'same, our men can dance'.

We start giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls once more but this time we can't stop!

We eventually fall asleep on the sofa, but I wake with a start as my glass falls onto the floor,

'Shit! Guys! It's 6 a clock!'

The girls stir but don't move a muscle, I stand up but my head is killing me!

Oh shit I got drunk really fast last night and I very much doubt fifty will happy with that! I try and dash to the stairs I really do but I'm still tipsy to tell you truth. I quickly walk to the bedroom and open the door, thankgod Christian is still asleep, I climb back into bed and he stirs and opens his eyes.

'Ana?...'

'Yes chrishtian' I mumble, be subtle Ana, atleast pronounce his name properly!

'Morning beautiful' I say.

'Right back at you' he kisses me,

'Anastasia?' I turn to my side careful not to look in his eye.

'Anastasia? Would you mind telling me why you smell like alcohol at 6 in the morning?'

'Erm, it's just chewing gum'

'Is it now?'

He swiftly gets up as he does I leap out of bed,'just ready for a shower, care to join me?'

He stares at me, his cold stern glare just makes me lose all hope of him ever finding out I'm still tipsy and got drunk at midnight without eating that night at the restaurant.

'I'm going downstairs, care to join me?'

Ugh, I drag myself downstairs with him holding my hand, I am so tired and my head is sore and I cannot be bothered with fifty's angry lectures at this time in the morning.

As we turn into the kitchen Ethan and Elliot are standing by the kitchen bench, Christian sees them and then spots Mia and Kate still asleep on the sofa.

Oh shit!

'So, seems you had fun last night eh Anastasia?' Christian is standing by the blender, which is covered in magharita ingredients, we should've tidied up!

He goes over to the boys and peers into the sink, he lifts up a champagne glass, and then a magharita glass. He stares passively at me, his eyes ablaze with fury and that's only our 4 glasses each, there are two more by the sofa which is im desperately hoping Kate will hide!

The boys walk over to the sofa and I accompany them to wake Mia and Kate.

'Kate! Wake up! Mia!'

Kate looks up, her hair stuck to we face and pyjama bottoms all twisted, she looks about 19!

'What? Uh.. Ah. For fuck sake.'

She mutters when she sees everyone staring, Elliot and Christian shake Mia.

'Mia! You better wake up now young lady.'

Mia stirrs and lifts her head up from Kate's thighs.'jeez Christian calm down your my brother not my dad.' All 3 of us walk to the kitchen bench and take paracetamol from the drawers, we groan and lean against the bench, in a huff because of our hangovers and now we're being caught out.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ana, I can't believe you would be so stupid!'

Christian took me upstairs to his study. I can't believe he has a study in Aspen. Anyways, I'm usually scared to argue with him but right now, at 7 in the morning I'm just too hungover to care.

'4 Margharitas, 2 champagne's and you ate nothing! Do have any idea how furious I am?!'

'Im sorry Christian, I know I shouldn't have snuck out and gotten drunk but in my defence we did come here so we can spend time with our friends, and as I do recall, I am 22, not 14.'

'Don't give me that lip now Ana I am fucking pissed!'

I know I've just stated I'm not 14, but to honest I am being petulant about this whole situation and I know I should be more concerned but come on, it was a fun night and I'm sick of tip toeing around him! I am still a bit scared because Christian angry is not good! But he acts like an adolescent all the time!

I'm swinging back and forth absentmindedly on his spinny chair listening to him lecture me about my safety.

'ARE YOU LISTENING?!'

He slams the chair down and turns it round to face him, I nearly fucking SHIT myself!

He grasps my chin, and stares longingly into my eyes.

'Now listen here Ana, I understand that you would like to have a drink with your friends as you have just stated was the point in this trip, but refusing to eat beforehand and then sneaking out of bed to get drunk at midnight! It is unacceptable and I am absolutely furious. The snow mobile was over the top but this, this has tipped the peak of the iceburg.'

I stare at him, and I feel so sorry for him yet I feel angry as he has this much control over me! I mean he's treating me like a child, again!

'I love you, I don't want anything to happen, so from this day onward, no more alcohol is to be consumed, do you understand?'

'What?! Christian you are way overreacting!'

He looks at me and narrows his eyes, oh shit, I really have pissed him off.

He stands and moves away from the chair to carry on with his work, running his hand through his hair constantly. I spin over to him on this chair. I approach his back, and slowly I trail kisses from his shoulder to his biceps. 'Im sorry.'

He kisses me but then shrugs his shoulder so my hand falls.

Fine. If that's the way he wants to play, so be it!

I wheel back a bit and wheel back and forth, past Christians desk, repeatedly, trying to catch his attention so he can stop this grudge.

'Ana, do that once more I swear..'

'Do what? I'm simply entertaining myself..'

I wheel towards his desk once more, the squeaking if the wheels tipping him over the edge.

Suddenly, as I expected he stands up and pushes his chair back and lunges for me! Yes! Finally, fifty is ready to play! I leap up and run out the bedroom door, nervous actually because I can hear Christian chasing me! I try and run down the stairs as fast as I can but I'm laughing and it's just too hard! I manage to make it to the sitting room and Christian grabs me! 'Now Miss Steele, I told you to behave and you completely disregarded my rules.'

He has me by my arms behind my back and he picks me up and throws me onto the sofa.

'Ah! Christian! I start to laugh as he tickles me ruthlessly under the ribs, his hand holding my two behind my back still!

'Christian no!'

'What's that Miss Steele? I'm disobeying you? Wow, I wonder how that feels?'

He doesn't stop! I cry with laughter and pain at the same time and finally, he stops.

He grabs me and places me in his lap, kisses me hard and stares into my eyes.

'I love you more than you will ever know Anastasia, but honestly, you know how I feel, I think you pushed the boundaries far enough, stop now, or else.'


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up on the large sofa, in the living room, Christian is draped over me. I'm still so tired and hungover from this morning, there is a terrible screeching coming from another room, which can only mean one thing, Kate is singing. Christian stirs in his sleep and he opens his beautiful grey eyes, 'what is that terrible sound?' He states gruffly, I giggle at his moody tone and his face softens ' that's just Kate, she's singing' I tell him. just then we both hear her screaming and we go and see why there is such a racket.

As we walk into the games room, hand in hand, we see everyone fighting Kate for the xbox control. 'if you sing one more dreadful note, Kate, your brother won't live till tomorrow' ethan states as he just misses the control. Kate may be bad at singing, but one thing she is good at is running, and this games room has enough obstacles to make sure no body catches her. ' Please baby' Elliott says flirtingly ' give me that remote' 'not a chance babe' she immitates. Christian steps further into the room, obviuosly annoyed to have been woken up from his sleep. 'Girls it seems you had enough fun last night, did you's not' oh I wonder where this man is going with this, and his tone of voice isn't very comforting, 'now its our time to show a good time' just then Christian signals to Elliott and he manages to steal the remote and he shouts to ethan ' quick, change the game' Mia is clearly not happy about what is about to happen next 'this isn't fair Christian' she whines ' I don't want to play silly boy games, even though I can beat you lot of losers easily'

'fat chance little sister, I am the best at this game.' Elliott bellows showing clear amusement.

'don't get too cocky there big boy' Kate interupts patting his shoulder and everyone burst into laughter when his face drops. 'let's make a deal girls against boys'. Elliott scoffs up a definate yes as he obviously belives boys will beat the girls by far at this game ' good luck boys' Kate states sarcasticly while pushing ethan onto the "boys" side of the sofa , 'you may think you have an advantage but you haven't seen ana play this game have you's?' She concludes with a cocky attitude. Christian meets my gaze with a questioning glint in his eye but then soon changes mercurially into competitive Christian mode. I don't know why Kate has dropped us in it, I've only played a few times with Jose on the xbox and beat him , but other than that I really have no clue.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia isn't so keen so she just sits between Ethan's legs whilst he holds his controller around her waist, they look sweet. 50 however does not, I give him that look to say 'dont you dare' he hair raises his eyebrows and looks like a little boy being told off, aw.

'Well? Are we ready or not?!' Kate says.

'Calm down babe, I've never known someone to be in such a hurry to lose' Elliot responds.

Kate punches Elliot in the leg

Elliot grabs her wrists and pull her onto his lap so her legs are across him. Giggling like a school girl she finally settles and what no one notices is Mia and Ethan kissing, very subtle! Christian looks at me furious that he can't say anything, instead he directs his attention to me, as usual! He grabs me by the waist as I'm still sitting down.

'Make room guys' he asks.

'Its fine I'll sit on the floor i don't mind' I smile.

'You sure babe? Here you sit on the sofa I'll sit on the floor'.

'No honestly it's fine I don't mind,I'm going to beat you all anyways it doesn't matter where is sit' i say it with a sly smile.

'Ooo' the whole couch errupts into arguments again, Elliot tickling Kate Ethan arguing with Christian and me and Mia just look hopelessly at them, I sit down and rest on fifty's legs, then turn on the game, immediately everyone looks and pays attention, geez, gaming is competitive in the grey family isn't it. Kate's narration is hilarious, I can only make out the odd 'turn left! Turn right!' The rest is just fowl language, but I can't help but laugh! Christian on the other hand looks focused and irritated by Kate's narration, well this is worrying...

It's coming to the end of the race and no longer is anyone on each others laps except Ethan and Mia, Kate is sitting on her knees on the sofa, controller forward and in the air whilst Elliot tries to grab it from her!

'Elliot! I swear to fucking god!'

'Whats wrong babe? You liked it last night!'

'Kate!' I shout, 'quick finish I'm second so we'll win!'

'Oh, fuck this!' I look at Christian appalled at his outburst!

'Give it here!' He lifts me off his feet and gets up to grab Kate's controller! Mia and Ethan quickly get up to avoid being squashed and Mia leads Ethan out of the room. Mean while Elliot is on the floor, Kate is on top of him and Christian is trying to grab the controller from her visor grip, good luck Grey.

Kate screams'ANA!'

Right! I jump onto the sofa and quickly jump onto Christians back!

'What the-?!' He spins and grabs my legs to hold me tight, 'ana! Get off!'

'No way grey! Don't be a sore loser!'

'Is that so?!'

I wrap my arms around him and his hands tighten around my thighs as he moves away from the struggle of Kate and Elliot.

Christian had the controller and I wrap my hands around his, still on his back! He's trying to move to the door but there is no way he's escaping! Suddenly Elliot is up and Kate is on the floor and I fall off Christians back.

He darts out the door Elliot following and they run down the hall as fast they can! I grab Kate and we chase after them.

It's so sweet I can hear fifty's laugh from a mile off, Its full on belting laugh and it's great! We run after them sliding round the corner and skidding to a halt as we run into the boys backs.

'Ow!' They skittle forward a bit and Christian drapes his arm around my shoulders, joining his hand to his wrist at my chest, and I now I know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia and Ethan were very comfortably sat on the sofa In the next room, Mia was underneath Ethan who was caressing her face and making out with her. It was harmless fun but I held Christians arms that warped around me just incase.

'Ehem' Elliot interrupts.

'Way to go Mia!' Kate encourages.

'Erm, guys you done yet?' I ask.

They immediately sit up and Ethan looks embarrassed, bless him he holds Mia's hand and leads her past us, 'so sorry!' We burst out laughing except Christian and Elliot who hold him by his shoulders as he tried to walk past.

'Christian-'I try to intervine.

'Sh.' Rude.

'Listen here Ethan' Christian starts.

'Harm a hair on my little sisters head you'll have us to deal with.' Elliot carries on, oh honestly I role my eyes at Kate who reaches for the heavens.

He just looks at then all shy and Mia drags him away glaring at her over protective brothers who will soon enough have to deal with the wrath of Mia Grey.

'Seriously? Way to play it cool!'

Kate states to Elliot who just dates at her daring her to question him being a good brother.

'I knew you rolled your eyes at me'

I quickly turn to fifty who was indeed staring intensely at me.

'Did you now?'

'Yes, I did, you know how I feel.'

'And?' I'm being sassy now, but he smiles and wraps his arms around me squishing me as I look up to his beautiful grey eyes.

'You want me to be cool? Is this not cool enough for you baby?'

Elliot starts to tickle Kate which is a bad idea because Kate swings lethal digs when being tickled, I should know!

'Stop! Stop you little bastard!'

She wriggles and hits him in the chest but he's quite strong!

He hoists Kate over his shoulder and storms off, well then...

'Ana, we should get packed, enough of the fun and games.'

He's smiling but it saddens me we have to leave still.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian and I retire from the competitive games. He looks at me, in that way, and it tugs on my inner goddess but I am drained, emotionally and physically, from the roller coaster of fifty's emotions that I endured today.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm..." I feel his child like smile pressing against my shoulder.

"Sleep baby, I need all of your energy for tomorrow"

I wake drenched in my own sweat, Christian is gone.

I woke up in Escala, everything is dark, the lights aren't working, and I feel like an alien in my own home. He's gone, where is he? What is that? I hear crying. It's coming from the library, I stumble my way there, and open the door, the light is on, why are the lights on in here? Wait, who is that man? Who is that little boy? Oh god, oh god no, it's Christian, he's bleeding, he's crying. I am screaming for the man to stop, he won't, he won't stop hitting my lost boy! I am trying to move towards him but I'm stuck, immobilised and I feel helpless!

"STOP, PLEASE STOP"

"Baby, what's wrong? Ana! Anastasia!"

"I had a dream"

"What kind of dream"

"It was you as a boy, you, you..."

"Ana oh Ana, that is a time in my life I don't want to think about, I don't want you to think about, it's okay, I'm here, come on let's have a shower, get this sweat off of you, I only like you sweating when I cause it"

Oh fifty my fifty, how can one man make me feel so safe? Make me feel better in one sentence?

I walk into the front room, scarlet red, I know Kate heard us. She is sitting at the breakfast bar scarlet red herself, giggling away. I know Christian won't be happy, I pretend it hasn't happened.

"So Kate, you all packed, we're off home soon?"

"yes I am, have you had time to pack?" she gives me her Kate Kavanagh 'I want to know everything' look. Christian walks into the room and I mouth "enough" to shut her up.

"Right are you ready to go?" Christian hugs me close to his body, I feel safe, happy, and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in his arms.

We pile all of our bags into the trunk of the mini bus; Christian as per usual will not let me lift a finger. One by one we climb in the bus and there is depression lingering in the air. No one wants to go back home, go back to our everyday lives and leave our little haven hear in aspen. Least of all me. It has been amazing seeing carefree Christian, laughing like a child, the child he never got to be. My lost boy.

Christian and I are in the middle of the bus, the laughing and chattering of our loved ones surrounding us. I can hear Kate and Elliot having a hushed argument in the seats behind us; I must remember to ask her about this later. Christian fastens my seat belt-annoyingly- and wraps his arm over my shoulders staring intently into my eyes, care free Christian. "Did you have breakfast?" I don't even have to answer his question; he sees it in my eyes. "Fuck sake Ana! You have to look after yourself, I can't always do it." And just like that care free Christian is gone, he unwraps his arm and just sits there glaring at me. That's it. I've had it. Who does he think he is, embarrassing me? By this point the whole bus is silent, everyone trying to be subtle while they stare at us. I am done. "Christian all I did is skip breakfast please just drop it"

"Drop it? Drop it? You want me to dro-"

"Fuck sake Christian why do you have to control Ana all the time? She isn't your property! Jheez!"

Oh no, Kate has got involved, Christian is going to get real mad real quick. Why Kate? Why? Christians face sets to stone, she could have at least let him finished, he hates being interrupted. Oh fuck.

"Kate when I ask you to involve your nosey little self do it. If I don't, FUCKING DONT! THIS IS MY BUISSNESS, THIS IS MY RELATIONSHIP AND MY ANASTA... err my life, fuck it, just shut up."

"I am not having you talk to me like that, who do you think you are? YOUR ANA?! YOUR ANA!? ARE YOU FOR REAL?! I AM SICK AN TIRED OF YO-"

"Christian this is my girlfriend! Do you want me to shout and scream at Ana? Let's face it you're being controlling, let the girl breath. And don't shout at Kate."

"Elliot shut the fuck up, this has nothing to with you, you're snotty nosed girlfriend or anyone"

"CHRISTAN YOU CANT BE LIKE THIS WE ARE BROTHERS! STOP!"

They go of in a constant shouting and swearing match, Kate had her little inputs now and then, but everyone is just sitting there jaw on the floor, even Taylor is shell shocked. Then Kate is silent. I look to see what could have possibly silenced Kate Kavanagh. Elliot, his lip, there is blood. Christian swung for him.

"Christian" I touch his arm, he shrugs me off. I hadn't realised but the bus had stopped we were at the airport. Elliot just touches his lip and looks at the blood then on his hand. No one speaks. Christian gets up and opens the door of the bus. "Christian, please where are you going? Christian?" I call after him. He is gone. Kate looks at Elliot, "are you okay? What's he playing at? Ana I don't know how you put up with hi-"

"Kate just shut up, I don't care right now" I feel instantly bad for silencing my friend, but I don't care. He left me, he just walked away and left me, I called after him, I did, and he just walked away. Everyone is still silent.

We all get up one by one and wall on to the jet, I expect to see Christian there, sulking or having a stiff drink. But he's not there. I check the bedroom, no. The bathroom, no. The cockpit, no. Where is he? I try his cell, no answer. So I decide to e-mail him.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?

Christen where are you? Please tell me! I am worried. You left me. X

I wait for a reply, for what feels like hours when I know it is a matter of minutes. My phone buzzes.

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: WERE ARE YOU?

Turn your phone off you will be taking off soon. Do it Ana. Do it.

Wow that pissed me off. More than I expected actually. What was he playing at? Who does he think he is?

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get ready at your place tonight?"

"Yeah sure, are you sure you're allowed?"

"Don't Kate, just don't".


	9. Chapter 9

We landed in Sea-Tac after the longest plane ride of my life. Once I apologized to Kate for my behavior, she forgive me instantly as it 'wasn't my fault Christian is a dick'. Then she was trying to convince me to get ready at the old apartment tonight since her and Elliot were also invited to the cocktail party.  
'Kate, honestly I really don't want to go. I'm not in the mood.' When are you ever in the mood for party? My subconscious rolls her eyes  
'Come on babe, it will be fun. With your new dress we bought, ill make you look to die for!' She exclaimed ' Christian will fucking regret any of this happening! Mia, you can come to ours too!' At this point I'd actually to anything to rub Christian the wrong way! He needs to see what he did was wrong, he can't result to violence just because he isn't getting his own way, especially on his brother! And I suppose getting ready at each others houses is the 'normal' 21 year old behaviour, he can't say no, can he?.  
In the end it took 3 cosmopolitan's for me to actually say any of that, and eventually I agreed. Taylor took me and Kate home to Escala after Taylor got a phone call - could only be Christian, why is he still being so controlling? He has obviously insisted I go straight home - but there was no way Kate was giving me a chance to bail out of coming tonight. To think about it, Taylor seemed on edge tonight I mean I can't blame him as Christian was out of order but I have a feeling there is something else going on other than Christians mercurial attitude. Any way I text Christian on the trip home to tell him of my plans.

***Getting ready at Kate's apartment for tonight. A ***

Oh Christian, please don't over react.

While I'm waiting for a reply, my thoughts stray back to how great everyone had been getting along, other than a few hiccup's, but what can you expect this is life with Christian isn't it, but still Christian stepped over the line this time, I hope it wasn't my rebellious behavior that made him react to Kate and Elliot like he did. I think I might have went a bit too far.

Just then my Blackberry buzzed.

***No you're not***

Really? Fifty? Why is he being such an arse!

***You better be waiting at Escala, Anastasia***

Fuck you, Grey!

What is that face for?' Kate pushed

'Christian' I stated. That was all that needed to send Kate on a rant about his possessiveness. Kate maybe bossy and over opinionated, but she was right, I 'can do what I want'. he is my boyfriend not my Dad. I'm not going to stay coped up in Escala and wait for him coming home most likely a foul mood! fuck this!

'Taylor, we don't need to go to Escala. Please just take me and Kate straight to her apartment'

Taylor hesitated.

'I'm sorry miss Steele I can't, I've been instructed to take you to Escala '

CHRISTIAN! fuck man!

'Thanks Taylor' I say more calmly than I feel!

'Ana' Kate whispered ' here's the plan, the bastard isn't going to stop our fun'

Just then Kate went it to a fully concocted plan about how we are going to sneak out of Escala, twisted right? I shouldn't have to sneak out my own house when I'm 21, but we don't have any choice in the matter, anyway Kate Is in her element!

Once we are in reach are in the living room with Taylor carrying our bags I go straight into the bedroom and put my dress discreetly into my bag while Kate flirts really badly with Taylor. Taylor not buying it. As I come back out of the bedroom, and make sure my phone is hidden, he goes nothing.

'Ah Kate' I moan ' five left my phone in the car and I need to text Christian!'

'Oh well then Ana, I guess that means we'll have to go all the way downstairs into the car park to get it!' Kate elaborates

'Don't worry miss Steele, miss Kavanagh, ill go down and get it, you two stay here!' Taylor states thinking he has caught on to our plan.

'thanks' we both say disappointedly. Taylor then goes down the service elevator, leaving the main one free, just as we planned. As soon as he was out sight me and Kate rush to the exit and leave to go out of the front entrance of Escala, where aim is waiting for us in her car.

When we both reach mia we are giggling like mad, who would have thought the adrenaline rush of trying to escape when t here is cameras following your every move, on that thought we had better hurry as no doubt the security team are right behind us!

'hi girls' Mia exclaims whilst joining in on our laughter 'we ready to go' me and Kate both nod, not able to form words. In the moment I totally forgot about how much trouble I'm going to be in. Christian's texts were a warning, and I had a feeling he has had enough of me acting childish, he told me so after midnight margaritas - _'stop now or else'_

just then my phone rings. Should I answer?


	10. Chapter 10

No, it'll be fine, Taylor will tell Christian and then Christian will see me at the eligible bachelor event, which Christian has frequently reminded me he wins every year without a doubt.

'It'll be fine Ana, I've lived with Christian all my life he'll be okay in the end don't worry' Mia reassured me after seeing my worried look.

'Oh honestly Ana you're in control! You can do what you want! And besides every girl gets ready at their friends houses, since the age of 14!' Kate adds on.

Kate turns the radio on and 'I Feel So Close' comes on, it's a great song and it brightens the mood, livens up the party spirit but I decide to email Christian anyways just incase.

*Christian, I am getting dressed at Kate's and don't worry, I will only have a few drinks. I do suggest you apologise to Elliot for that punch, he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of our disagreement-which I apologised for as usual, so why don't you start behaving like a gentleman and not an adolescent.*

I hit send and put my phone on silent.

'Put the music on and I'll get the beers!' Of course Kate would be the one to get the alcohol ready, to be fair Christian did say I wasn't allowed alcohol that particular weekend, he did not make it perfectly clear he meant until further notice so, I guess a few beers wouldn't hurt.

'Ooo Kate that is beautiful! She gonna love it!' I can hear Mia squeal with delight so I go and investigate.

'What are you-' as I walk into the room there is a gorgeous, light grey, tight fitted maxi dress as it seems, it's beautiful!

'Kate it's...' I render speechless.

'I know! I told you I had a dress for you!' She seems so pleased with herself!

'Right girls! Get the songs on, we'll get dressed and meet the family at the event.' Mia says excitedly.

It comes to 6.30 and we're all dressed and slightly intoxicated!

I feel perfectly fine though I would never let myself lose control, especially when I'm on my way to an even full with Seattle's richest bachelors. Mia is wearing a dark green dress, it's short but smart and she dons simple heels, she looks elegant. Kate is wearing a lovely long dress and it's light pink and radiates her skin! And I'm wearing my dress and heels, I feel comfortable which makes me feel more pretty to tell you the truth! It's Christian who has given me this confidence, I wonder what he's been doing and what he's doing now? I feel a little terrible but he does act like a teenager far too often!


	11. Chapter 11

Christians view:

*Dr John Flynn*

Subject: Anastasia!

John, seems me and Ana have a minor dispute and I've punched Elliot through my anger. I feel fucking pissed but I'm worried about how I can make this up to Ana, she's been very defiant lately and to be honest I've given her reason to, I've been quite unreasonable so cut to the chase what would you do to help your wife see how much you care?*

*Christian Grey*

Subject: Nothing new

Christian I see your dilemma, and it's nothing out of the ordinary you being too controlling but I suggest you do something to trigger her emotions, make her feel the way she did when you first met perhaps? I don't doubt her love for you for a second! But if you want to reassure her give her hearts and flowers like you promised.*

Okay, I guess I know what to do. No, I know exactly what to do! I hope to god Ana behaves herself tonight, I know I embarrassed her this morning but would she embarrass me back? She has more backbone than she did I know that. God I love her, and how much she's changed never mind me since we first met.. Since we first met! Of course!


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise surprise Taylor is waiting outside at 6.45, the event starts at 7 so I expect Christian instructed him to pick us up, I roll my eyes.

'Right! Lets go!' Kate locks her door and Mia links arms with me.

'Ma'am..' Taylor has a stern look on his face and I blush, probably pissed at me for sneaking out. Get in line Taylor.

I'm a bit nervous about seeing Christian to be honest, I don't know how he'll be, will he be sulking still or will he just put it behind him? I think I know the answer. The reason I know is because I can see him standing at the bar, staring at me like he's still furious. But god does he look hot in that black suit with THE grey tie on! I know what he's doing! I leave Mia and Kate as they join Elliot who seems to have covered his bust lip pretty well.

'Anastasia'.

'Christian'. I reply, he has a straight face but I can't tell if he's pissed or not.

He kissed my head 'you look stunning, I've missed you'.

He's missed me? Well he shouldn't have damn well disappeared!

'Thanks, I love your tie by the way'. He smiles, he's in a good mood? Surprising...

'I'll get us a drink'. I look around a and I can see Elliot and Kate with Mia who brought Ethan, they're speaking to Carrick and Grace on a round table. I look to my left and there's a fairly good-looking guy, he's already staring at me! God this is uncomfortable. He gets off the bar stool and walks over to me, where the hell is Christian? He's way over the other end of the bar! 'Hello' the creepy guy has spoken.

'Erm, hey.' I reply.

'I'm Malcolm, Seattle's 2nd richest bachelor'.

Oh god he's full of himself.

'I'm Ana, nice to meet you' I lied about that I really want him to leave he keeps looking me up and down and it reminds me of Jack.

'Nice earrings, Vivienne Westwood?' He twinkles my earrings, what the hell?

I twinge my neck away, ok where the hell is Christian.

'Yeah, I should be leaving I have a date'.

He touches my arm, 'What's the rush darling, I'm only being polite.'

'Malcolm, get the fuck away from my girlfriend now. You will not womanize her like you do will all your other sluts, now go show off to someone else before I have you thrown out.'

Christian is back and he is seething mad, I can tell by his locked jaw, and maybe just the way he has his arm across my body and standing in front of me, usually I'd point out how he doesn't need to act like I'm in a fight but he is gladly welcome, this guy is creepy and is clearly a man whore.

'Okay Christian, calm down I won't seduce your girlfriend here, then again being Seattle's richest bachelor, I doubt I need to seduce anyone'.

I look, stunned at Christian at how he is speaking to him!

'2nd actually, so piss off, NOW.'

He speaks more forcefully, nudging him away on the last word. I take his hand,

'Okay Christian, shall we go meet your parents?' I ask.

'Yeah, lets go, now.' He drags me away to the table labelled 'Grey'.


	13. Chapter 13

'Ana, sweetheart! How are you?' Grace embraces me with a hug followed by Carrick.

'I'm good thank you! How are you?'

'Oh we're just waiting for our Christian to give his speech and then we'll be off, Carrick and I have been re-decorating the kitchen.' Grace explains, she looks so happy but I can see she is familiar with coming to these events.

'Mom, you don't know I'm going to win this year.' Christian inputs.

'Oh hush Christian. You know you will, I don't see anybody else working as hard as my boy to be Seattle's most richest bachelor!'. Grace seems quite confident her son will win, but Christian isn't fooling anybody, I know he is confident he'll win, seems he's been winning since the age of 23.

We sit down, the room is filled with round tables, each named with the family's surname. At the front is a reasonably sized stage and a microphone. A man approaches and starts an introduction about the event.

'So'-Christian turns to me, 'what's with that Malcolm guy? He was weird'. I question him.

'Just stay away from him, he's too arrogant, thinks he can have any woman he wants because he's rich.'

Christian looks like he's tasted something sour, he clearly loathes this man.

'He's just jealous because I win this event every year and he always comes runner-up.' Christian states, 'He can back off from you though, this is different you've been through enough and nobody-especially that prick-tries to 'seduce' my girlfriend.' He looks straight at me and gives me a soft kiss, he's being so sweet. I clasp his hand and brush his knuckles with my thumb, he likes that.

The introduction has finished, 'And now, I'd like to reveal the most popular, richest, eligible bachelor is in fact...'

His assistant person or whatever hands him an envelope, why am I nervous? This has nothing to do with me!

Well, actually it has, I'm nervous for Christian because he's too arrogant to be nervous about these things!

'Once again, Christian Grey!'. The room erupts with applause and I kiss Christian then he smiles and stands up.

'Hope you're nervous'. He says to me, what does he mean? Oh god, what does he mean!

He stands on the stage looking sexy as ever, and very powerful if I say so myself.

'Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I can't say I'm not used to giving these speeches but at least time I won't repeat the boring story of how I became so wealthy. This year, I'd like to thank my partner, Anastasia Steele.'

Oh my god, everyone is staring. I can't believe he'd do this! Aw, but I love him.

'Because of her, my whole life has turned around and I have been the best of myself these past few months, and I expect to experience many, many more months in her company and possibly the rest if life.'

Oh, that was unexpected, he's being very open and loving, in front of all these people!

'Ana?'

I look around the room embarrassed as he's called all the attention to me. I'm blushing as he gives me that smirk, he knew he was going to do this! That cute bastard.

'I'd like to ask you on a date?'

What? A date? I frown but I'm still smiling, Grace and Carrick look speechless but lovingly at Christian then me, all eyes are on me!

He gets off the stage and comes towards me, everyone is smiling and silent. He looks down at me smiling, a full, exasperating smile that can swoon any woman! He holds his hand out to me and I instantly take it and stand up.

'Thanks for the award folks, I'm afraid I have to leave now, I have a date to attend to'.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone applauds as we walk out and everyone goes back to their normal chitter chatter.

'What was that?!' I blurt out to Christian as we walk towards Taylor who has the car ready.

'What?' He grins at me, clearly pleased with himself!

'Well, it was, very un-fifty of you'. I explain.

'You didn't like it?' He stares at me, doubt flashes across his face. I start laughing and embrace him putting my arms around his waist.

'Of course I did! I was embarrassed but I loved it! Why did you do it?'.

'Well, you said you wanted me to be more of a gentleman, and I've already apologised to Elliot for my actions-like you said Miss Steele- and then I wanted to surprise you.'

'Well, it's nice to know you do as your told as well!' He smirks at me, 'and I loved it, and I love you, more than ever'.

I've missed him being sweet but when he is sweet in front of an audience makes it so much more, I love Christian Grey.

'Mr Grey, Miss Steele.' Taylor nods at us, he smiles at me, oh good he's forgiven me, Christian nudges me and I look up at him questioningly, he then raises an eyebrow and nods towards Taylor. Oh god, now I feel like a child, 'Sorry about earlier Taylor, I hope you will forgive me?.'

'It's fine ma'am, I can forgive you easily.' We smile at each other and Christian leads me into the car.

'You won't have to be sorry next time, I've given Taylor the permission to carry you back to the house if necessary..'

What?! No way will I be carried like some 5 year old! I look incredulously at fifty, is he being serious?

He just stares right back as if daring me to argue, oh, I'm tired of arguing, whatever he can say what he wants but as if I'm going to let Taylor carry me over his shoulder. Christian wraps his arm around me and kisses me. Looks like fifty's back.

'So, where did you go when we returned home? You had me worried.' I ask him.

'Well, after I punched Elliot I kind of shocked myself so I left to clear my head, got some advice and organised our date.' He replies. I look at him, puzzled because he really gave nothing away.

'So, where are we going on this 'date'?.' I'm still confused.

'I'll show you in an hour' he smiles at me and hands me a bag. I look inside and there's my favourite jeans and a white t shirt and white converse. He takes the hair pins from hair so it looks a messy, casual style.

'What are these for?' I ask him. 'I want you to change, please.' He asks. Okay, strange. I change awkwardly in the back of the car as Taylor puts the screen down. When I've finished Christian turns and looks at me, a huge beaming smile upon his face, it makes be shy, he tugs at my chin so I stop biting my lip.

He then starts to get changed as well, I'm intrigued now! He changes into jeans and his white shirt and pants.

When he's done he gives me a kiss, a very long kiss at that, and then the car stops.

Where are we? It's taken ages to get here I thought.

'Miss Steele'. Christian opens the door and it's pitch black, the car is parked outside of Portland Coffee House!

Christian holds his hand out to me and I follow him to the door of the coffee shop. He stops and looks at me.

'This is the very first date we had, and I wanted to remind you how much I loved you, even if I didn't know it, I 've loved you ever since you literally fell into my office.' I can feel myself tearing up as he produces keys that open the coffee shop door.

Wow. The whole place is illuminated! There are lights above the seats that circle the ceiling and candles on all the tables. Christian releases me and goes over to the counter and behind it, wow, he has went through all this effort, just to please me. I am overwhelmed with happiness and how much I feel for this perfect man. He emerges holding a cup and a Twining's English Breakfast teabag. Smiling he walks towards me and we sit at a table, he table if I remember correctly, is the same one we sat at when we first came here!

'So, Miss Steele, what do you think?' Christian is looking at me smiling, he already knows I feel overwhelmed, he can tell by the face splitting grin on my face.

'Christian I- I don't know what to say, I can't believe you would do this for me, is this what you were doing when you left?'. I am literally speechless. He nods and I just shake my head in disbelief.

It seems like we've been talking for hours, we talked about the first time we met, what I thought, what he thought! And then he stops and just stares at me.

Then he stands up, never leaving my gaze, and gets down on one knee.

OH MY GOD.

'Anastasia Steele, I have been waiting all my life for you to rescue me, and you have given me much more than I ever dreamed of, you have given me, more so please be my forever?.'

I stare at him, tears streaming down my face, we have been through so much together, changed each other for the good and saved each other technically. Looking at Christian I render on how much I absolutely, 100% love and adore this man.

'Yes!.' I stare at him, he smiles, teeth shining and starts to laugh as he places a ring on my finger, a magnificent white diamond. He stands up and wipes my tears as he embraces me in a hug.

'I can't believe you did this, you made me cry too!.' I look at him as he has my waist.

He laughs and kisses me, swinging me round and round as he looks at me in disbelief, as he can't believe I said yes. He puts me down and we silently dance, he cradles me gently, I'm still crying and Christian just nuzzles my hair.

It's 10'o clock and Christian takes my waist and walks me to do the door, opening it for me as we clamber into the car. Taylor congratulates us as Christian says 'In you go Mrs Grey' . It sounds strange but it feels wonderful, like it's right!


	15. Chapter 15

Kate and I are sitting in my old apartment, and I am reading over her plans for my hen party. I can sense Christian's twitching palm already. No way is he finding out about this until after the party. Or after the wedding.

Kate is sitting with a grin so big I think her face is going to split. "you're ridiculous you know that?" Kate just gives me her wicked grin. "Christian is never going to agree to this Kate" "sooooo don't tell him" she is almost bouncing on the spot. "ANA! I can't cope. Are you in or not?" I give her the best 'you're going to have to wait' look. "that's a yes I can tell it's a yes, I am going to ring Mia we have deposits to pay and gift bags..." I just let her ramble on, I want to tell her no, all I can think about is Christians reaction. No, this is ridiculous, I am 21, and I am going to have a hen party, hell a hen party to remember. In truth it has been nice seeing Kate so happy, her and Elliot have been rocky lately. Everyone else has hen party's. My inner goddess purrs at the memory of kates plans. Oh this is going to be good. I hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Ana, please, just fucking choose one! Christian bellows.

I've been lost in my thoughts today, I know, but I just keep on getting distracted. It's this hen party Kate has been planning. I have no clue how he is going to take all of this. Christian decided it would be a good idea to go and look at samples for the wedding ,urgh I hate shopping, I don't see why he would think I would like to shop for wedding things. I actually regret not getting a wedding planner like he suggested. But then grace and Kate would hate me forever if I got a wedding planner instead of 'trusting them', and I suppose I need to stay on Grace's good side because Carrick really wanted us to sign a prenup but Christian wasn't having any of it.

'Ana, please, just choose an invitation.' He repeats as I'm dragged back to the quaint wedding shop in Portland. He looks so out of place standing here.

'Ah, you just choose Christian, they all look the same to me.' I roll my eyes,exasperated. Shit. Did he see? Of course he did, and now he's glaring at me

'What?...' I question him.

'Ana' he says extremely calm after what I have just done, 'Please, for the last time, just choose a colour.' Why is he so moody today? I'm the one with PMS not him. Oh wait, I've just answered my own question.

'Hmmm,I don't know Christian...maybe gray?.' I tease him.

' . Like I haven't heard that one before.' He moans like an adolescent. 'Anyway, haven't you already got one of those Miss Steele?'. He says as his eyes turn dark gray with hunger. Wow. I lost my breath for a moment there.

'Well, maybe I want another one...' I answer as I gain back my equilibrium. And in that moment he is kissing me, violently. But I kiss him back with the same fervour. And then he quickly pulls away, restraining himself remembering where he is, I'm out of breath.

He bends down to my ear and whispers- 'You better watch that mouth miss Steele.' Holy fuck. 'You don't know where it is going to get you.' And he saunters of to the till with the Gray wedding invitations, leaving me here speechless and flustered once again when he's walking away calm and composed. How is this fair? Just then my phone rings, and its Kate. Fantastic

. 'Hello?', I answer. 'Ana?' she questions, I can here the hope in her voice already. 'Yes Kate?', I reply. 'Well... have you asked him yet? Not like you should have too, every one has a hen party.' she grumbles, 'but I'm staying out of it like you said. Any way have you? please tell me he has said yes?'. she begs 'Not yet, I'm just waiting for the right moment'. I tell her without as much enthusiasm. I just don't know what I will say with the strange mood that he is in today. 'Babe. I'm hanging up now, don't bother me with 'it's not the right time' shit. Just ask him, he cannot say no!'. And she finishes the call not letting me refuse. Right here it goes, time to reveal yourself inner goddess, I need confidence!. I slowly ponder toward him as we leave the little shop.

'Did you get them?' I ask.

'What? the invitations? of course, that's what you wanted isn't it?' he says obviously proud of himself. 'Should we go look for a cake now?'. Oh no I really don't want to do that,

'I'm actually hungry Christian'.

'Really? You've been eating a lot lately', he bluntly states.

'What?' I say annoyed, 'only because you'll barely let me go 5 minutes without eating!'.

'I'm joking, come on, I know a nice place down the road'. Of course he does. We go into the restaurant-the one after José's show. Wow this is strange, we sit down and he orders for me. I let him because I'm just about to ask him.

'Christian, you know Kate'.

'Of course, where are you going with this?' oh shit, here goes nothing.

'Well... she's arranged a hen party for me and i really want to go'. I blurt out really quick.

'No'. What, is that all he says? No explanation or nothing?

'What do you mean 'no'? It's the weekend before my wedding, I have too, everyone has a hen party-why not?!'. Calm down Ana, don't be petulant.

'You know why!'. I do know why, but I want him to say it!

'I DONT, WHY? I demand.

'Do I have to say it?' he sulks like a child, what is he playing at?

'YES' I insist

. 'Well because I cant go with you to protect you, there, that's your reason.' Aww that's sweet. But really unreasonable!

'Do you realise how stupid that is?. I roll my eyes at him again.

'Don't roll your eyes at me Miss Steele'-His eyes luminous-I'm not in the mood. Oh, seriously?! This is beyond a joke!

'_Don't roll your eyes miss Steele_' I mimic him like a child.

'What? he replies questionably with his full attention on me. Oh, so now he listens. I'm going to keep this up.

'_what?_' I say smirking to myself. My subconscious has just gone into hiding.

'Are you copying me Anastasia?' He says trying to cover up his amusement.

'_Are you copying me Anastasia?_' I retaliate.

'Oh how very childish of you', he states, still amused. Well, if you're going to act like a child, then why shouldn't I?

'_Oh how very childish of you_'. All of a sudden I see that smile. That all American boy smile. Fuck. Then he starts to laugh, like really laugh, I start joining in I mean, how can I refuse! He's just so sweet and gorgeous and he is mine! He knocks knees with me under the table as if he was fifteen, but he's still laughing like a fool.

'If you really want to go to this 'hen party' you can'. He says after he has calmed down, but there is still amusement and a slight glint of disappointment in his eyes. Oh, fifty it's not that bad...

'REALLY?' I nearly squeal because I'm so surprised!

'If you really want to'. He almost sulks in his chair. I giggle in response and get up and kiss him on the cheek,

'Thank you, Christian. It means a lot you letting me do this alone'.

'Oh, you'll not be alone. Taylor and someone else from the security team will be there to accompany you throughout the party'. I should have guessed shouldn't I?


	17. Chapter 17

I reach over and put my hand on Christian's leg, mindlessly circling my fingers, tracing the pattern on his pants.

"Ana. Don't"

"Sorry, I was just thinking, you are okay with this aren't you?"

"No Ana of course I am not. Especially since you nor Kate will tell me anything" he looks at me with an all American boy smile. But I can see in his eyes he is not pleased. We pull up outside of the venue, Christian pulls me close and kisses me passionately, and pulls away far too quick. Wow. Taylor opens the door and as I climb out over Christian he swats my behind,

"Behave yourself" I see Taylor awkwardly dropped his gaze to the ground and I feel my cheeks flush. I turn to him and roll my eyes and quickly run inside, Taylor close behind.

I walk in and it is tacky, real tacky. It's perfect. Kate notices me, screams and clicks a button on a remote. Confetti (shaped like penises) came floating down. Girls all around me screamed, the music starts to pump.

"Ana, boy do we have a surprise for you" Mia and Kate are beaming, and I notice a massive curtain hiding the stage.

"What are you up to?" just as the words are out of my mouth there is a spotlight on me, the crowd parts like the red sea, the curtain drops and there is a pole, with a large muscular man chained to it. The music has stopped.

"I am looking for Anastasia Steele, I heard she has a way with chains and I need to give you lady's a show" I blush like mad. I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe Kate has done this. Kate shoves me in the direction of the stage, as I climb up I see his costume, a police officer, and I see the keys to the chains, hanging right on his crotch, before I know it my hands are handcuffed behind my back. well, this is ironic. I've been here before "You're going to have to get the keys Anastasia I need to give you a show" oh Christian is not going to like this, but I'm laughing like mad.

'I think you may need this' Kate says laughing at me with two shots of vodka. Well here goes nothing I think as I drink both shots. I get down on my knees and mouth for the keys anyway, I get them, stand up and he takes them from my mouth... With his mouth. Christian is really not going to like this. So he did the usual stripper routine, and walked around the place naked for the rest of the night. I got drunk, real drunk.

I wake up in Christian's arms. We are in Escala, its 3 pm... The nest day. What happened?

"Morning sleepy head" all I can manage is a groan. He laughs his incredible laugh.

"Did you have a good night? "He says teasingly. Oh what did I do?

"Erm yeah, I am not sure you would have liked it"

"No I didn't Taylor was updating me all night. And safe to say Ana I was seriously pissed, but then I realized that it meant nothing "how very in fifty, I sit up and look at him. "Did I forget to mention that I had the stripper fired, had the club closed down?" "yeah you left that out, jeez Christian that's a bit extreme" thinking about it I remember the stripper going and being asked to leave the club because of 'environmental issues'

"You know what it is grey, you are lucky that the club closed just before the party ended"

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do" oh playful Christian. He knows the right times to turn it on.

"well I could have taken it out on you when you finally woke up" his eyes glare with passion" hmm what did you have in mind" a just like that I have forgotten everything and I am taken in by his smell, smile everything about him. I love this man.

"Wait, Christian, what did you do last night?" I question, interrupting him. Just then there is a moment of hesitation. Suddenly then there is a clutter in the kitchen, which saves him from my inquisition.

'Christian, what is that?' I say as I'm heading out of the bedroom door. As quick as a flash he's right behind me grabbing my waist. I can feel his hard muscular body against my back.

'Come on stay in bed, Ana' he coaxes

'What are you hiding from me Mr. Grey' I squirm out his grasp reluctantly. I dash to the kitchen and Elliot is rummaging through the fridge with pans and bowls all over the bench

'Ah Ana baby' he says as he finally notices me watching him. Christian is behind me. 'How do you make eggs on toast? Kate is demanding breakfast in bed, she has a hangover and I can't find your housekeeper. Christian, what does all this shit do?' he asks pointing at all the kitchen appliances he has scattered all over the bench. I giggle at him as I walk round the island to the pans.

'Elliot, I'll make the eggs, Mrs. Jones is off it's a weekend. Just pass me the eggs from the fridge, and Christian put the bread in the toaster.'

'Yes ma'am' Elliot announces with his hand in a saluting position. Elliot passes me the eggs and I get started, I can hear Christian's muffled laugh as he walk past me and smacks my bum playfully.

'So bossy this morning Anastasia' he jokes with a hint. I have my back to him so I roll my eyes. I know he knows I did. Elliot is making gagging noises in the back as he sits on the bar stool waiting for his breakfast.

'Have fun last night, Ana? I heard 'it was the best hen party ever hosted'? He questions with amusement.

'Did you hear this from Kate by any chance?' I assume. He nods with a typical Elliot grin plastered on his face. 'Yeah I had a good time, not like I can remember it. How did you and Kate end up here anyway?' I ask as Christian saunters out of the panty with a loaf of bread. I could get used to Christian as the 'husband type'. I smile to myself.

'Earth to Ana' Elliot waves his hand in front of himself. Apparently it wasn't to myself. I turn to him.

'Didn't Christian tell you?' Elliot teases giving a sly look at Christian. Christian has his poker face on.

'No he didn't' I state questionably 'do tell' I look at Elliot, although I feel Christian's eyes on me. Is this a good idea?

'Well we too had our bachelor party last night, and must I say myself, _it was the best bachelor party ever hosted _by yours truly' he states obviously proud of his remark.

'Really, well what did one do at this so-called bachelor party' I question mimicking his tone. While serving up his and kites eggs, just the way she likes them.

'well that's for us boys to know, and you girls never to find out' he says while grabbing the plates, watching Christian glare at him all while walking out the kitchen towards the spare room, where Kate is obviously waiting.

Well this should be interesting, my subconscious states sarcastically as I watch Christian purposely avoiding eye contact, concentrating very hard on toasting our toast.


	18. Chapter 18

'So? Mind giving details on this unexpected Bachelor Party?' I coax.

Christian just nervously glances up at me then is straight back to buttering the toast. That just makes me more eager to find out.

'It was nothing worth discussing.' He quickly answers. He places the plate of toast in front of me. 'Eat, you're hung-over'. And pins me with his gaze.

Oh no you don't Grey, trying to divert the subject to me. I know your game! I start to eat my toast as he settles down on the bar stool beside me eating his own. But there is no way he's getting away with this one I mean, imagine me trying to keep something from Mr Grey? Unlikely!

'You know' I start- and suddenly he stands with his phone to his ear. Good move Grey.

'Mother?' Oh, why is Grace calling?

'…No, no I don't think she is, Ana?' He looks at me. 'Do you know where Mia went after the party last night?'. Oh, I don't know!

'Um, no, no I don't think so, I can't really remember.' I frown as he frowns at me, clearly displeased. She didn't return home to Grace and Carrick? Odd.

Christian walks over to the glass wall, still on the phone. 'Maybe-' He stops, staring at the sofa. 'Actually, I have just found her, nevermind Mom Mia's slept over last night, seems everybody did. I'll call you later.' And hangs up the phone, stalking towards the sofa I get up and follow him, is Mia on the couch!

Christian stands with his arms folded, not even a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Oh no. Mia is fast asleep on the sofa, with Ethan. And suddenly all I can do is giggle, and then laugh, a lot. Christian stares at me, anger flaring in his eyes. Oh calm down Grey. 'So, you're fine with Elliot and not Mia?' I state to him. He unfolds his arms and turns the television on in an attempt to wake them up. 'It's different and you know it.' He replies. 'It's not Christian! She's near enough my age! She is an adult and can do whatever she damn well pleases with whomever.' I triumphantly remark, with a smirk on my face as I turn to make a cup of tea. He stands there shocked and livid because I'm right. Ha! I set about making tea and coffee for everyone and I know Christian is standing behind me.

'You know, it's pretty hard to make 5 cups of coffee and a cup of tea with someone shadowing me.' I say with a playful smile on my face.

'I know, but do you know that even when you correct me and win the battles, it turns me on big time? He pushes against me. Oh please, there are 2 other people in this room besides us, he could be a little subtle! 'Just remember, you'll never win the war baby.' He adds, then turns and walks to up the hallway, presumably to collect Kate and Elliot for their coffees.

Wow, it was a simple threat and yet I know differently…

Kate and Elliot come strolling in, honestly you wouldn't think she is the older supposedly more responsible friend! They join Ethan and Mia who have joined us at the breakfast table.

'Wow, you need a new sofa Ana, my neck is killing me!' Ethan says rubbing his neck. Mia takes over massaging in the same spot. 'Don't tell me I'm not the one paying the rent' I reply. 'Well, you best get used to having things your way if we're getting married'. Christian says as he walks into the room. 'You showered?' I ask. 'No, not yet'. He replies, with that look in his eye that clearly states he was waiting for me.

We're all sat drinking coffee, me drinking Twining's English Breakfast Tea, bag out.

'Well, we've got nothing else to discuss except how the hell we all ended up here, because the only sober one seemed to be Christian.' Kate says to all of us around the breakfast bar. 'Well, I'm glad somebody brought it up!' Mia says. I stare raising m eyebrow at Christian, who seems to be staring at Elliot as Elliot looks at him teasingly.

'Well come on then, dish the dirt!' Kate nudges Elliot impatiently. 'Well, we may as well start off with the Bachelor party eh?' He looks at Ethan who nods smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christians's point of view (the night before):**

'Grey' I snap, as I answer my phone. I'm aware how much of a sulky adolescent I sound but I don't give a fuck.  
'We have just arrived at the club, sir' Taylor informs me on the other end. I scowl.  
'Keep me fully informed of everything Taylor!' I hang up staring out at the Seattle skyline wondering what the hell Kate has planned for Ana. This whole bachelorette party has had me in a shitty mood all day. She only left an hour ago and I've been working out with bastille to try and calm my nerves.  
It's not that I don't trust Ana, I mean I'm marrying her for god's sake, but that fucking dress Kate arrived with at the weekend for her to wear was just to fucking sexy for her to wear and other people to be gaping at her and I cant fucking see it myself. I swear that Kate made up the fucking rule I can't see. I'm seething as I remember her talking down to me,  
'No Christian, you can't see her. She'll be getting reading at the apartment. She's the bride, you can't see her all dressed up like that on her bachelorette party' who fucking made that rule eh? If it wasn't for Ana's pleading face she wouldn't be going at all! Damn that woman.  
Running my fingers through my damp hair I settle myself on the couch with ana's ipad. This woman is amazing, I think as I look at her face on the wallpaper. I go on her playlists and see '25 Most Played'. Now lets see her favorites. Ha. This is great Thomas Tallis is the most played. I click play and im engrossed in my own memories of that time she first heard this song.  
I sit there for 2 minutes when I finally snap myself out of this thought train, and look at next on the list. 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Shit. She must of heard the lyrics like I heard them. one day of them dreadful long 5 days she was gone, I went to watch outside her apartment to keep an eye on her - That was the only time I left the apartment. All week I couldn't feel anything think anything or even hear anything that wasn't relating her. I couldn't even listen to music until I heard that say come on the radio. I heard the chorus and thought of ana, and us. It just spoke to me. I raced home and went straight to my ipod and found the song. The song never ment anything to me before then, and I could actually relate. That song was barely paused for them next 3 days. I cant belive it spoke to her too. My chest tighnent as my growing heart expands. What is she doing to me.  
Just then a loud noise draws me out of mythoughts and makes me pause the song. Just as I straighten myself up, what a sight. Elliot. What the fuck is he doing here?  
'come on little baby brother, we have a STAG party to attend!' he announces annoyingly loud as he steps through the lobby door. Oh christ!  
'NO' I state trying to hold my ground as he swings his repulsive man whore arms around me. I hate the unexpected. This bastard. He knows that.  
'don't sit here moaping about bro, lighten up. I can see that party spirit in your eyes! Come on ive got a surprise for you' great.  
'elliot fuck off, I don't want a stag party or whatever. Leave please.' I say as calmly as I can. Who does he think I am, dragging me to a club or whatever.  
'whatever man, I guess we'll just bring the party up here. Everyone is waiting in the limo downstairs' he picks up his phone whilst under my deathly glare.'bring the party up here guys'  
'NO don't you dare bring anyone up here Elliot-' my phone screams in the backround cutting me off. It must be taylor about ana.  
'yes' I abruptly state excited to get some information on ana's whereabouts.  
'Mr Grey, I've been pushed out the club, I don't know what's going on' shit  
'give me the address I'm on my way'  
'yes sir'  
'oh and Taylor, get Welch to shut that bar Down' I really want to know what's going on. She promised taylor could be there. I bet this is kates doing. I run my hands in my hair to try and calm my thoughts around Elliot.  
'Ill be one second, I'm going to get changed'  
'so your coming to the stag party, well that was easier than I thought' he says proud of himself as he drops himself on my couch with the ipad. Arsehole .I forgot about his 'party'. I stalk over and take it off him, that's Ana's, not his.  
'no I'm going to collect my fiancee' I growl as I storm if towards my bedroom.


End file.
